And So The Shadows Come
by HELLSFLAME666
Summary: The Boy didn't know who he was or who his golden haired savior was all he knew was he was cold SLASH HP/DM mentions mpreg character death


Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter

And So The Shadows Come

The boy didn't remember why he was here or where here exactly was. He didn't know who he was and why it was so cold. The boy really didn't know much except for the fact if saw someone with red hair he should try to get away and be prepared pain. The same went for most colors of hair really except for gold. His golden haired angle with haunting silver eyes never hurt him and always smiled.

Unlike when the other hair and eyes came, he didn't make loud noises and always told him about what was going on in the wizarding world. The boy couldn't care less really what happened in the wizarding world whatever that was all he knew is that the golden haired one would stay and talk soothingly.

The first time the boy had spoken back he thought his golden one would forever leave him but he had just smiled and listened. He always listened even when the boy's words came out jumbled or backwards. The angle only really insisted on one thing and that was for the boy to call himself Harry at every meeting and to practice saying the word before he would talk to the boy. Once the boy had refused and his angle had stayed silent the entire meeting. Now however the boy just got the frustrating ordeal was over with and then happily let the angles voice wash over him and for that short time it seemed to the boy that the cold would dissipate just a little the whole time.

The angle parting words where really the only thing that the angle would keep the same telling the boy that he would get him out of this place and prove he was innocent. An angle who seemed to know him by the name Harry. The only problem was that the boy thought he should know him and if the floating figures went near by he could sometimes feel the guests of soft hands and a loving voice caressing him but then the figures would comeback and it would all dissolve into pain again.

Draco's POV

The guards glared at me as I walked past. I made there job harder and once every two days I did something unimaginable I visited The-boy-who-lived-to-betray. I was trying not to grin Harry; my Harry would soon be free. The ministry had caught a Death eater who would be testifying under the truth potion in three days. My Harry would be free in three days. With a slight hop to my step I continued to the cell. Harry was curled in a corner shivering with cold and for the thousandth time I wished I could use magic. Or at least bring him a better blanket; But no. That wasn't allowed. I smiled slightly at him when he noticed me and he gave me a toothy grin before taking a deep breath which ended in a coughing fit I waited patently for it to pass hating my inability to do anything to help him. After the hacking finally stopped I listened to him recite his name over and over again.

End of POV

Dumbledore stared in shock at the Death eater in front of him Harry was innocent? No, no all of his carefully created plans fell apart with that one sentence along with his world. Harry was innocent and he Albus Dumbledore had helped condemn him to hell on earth. So for the first time in years Albus Dumbledore cried he cried for the past and he also cried for the form he had signed but an hour ago.

END OF POV

The boy looked up when the doors to his cell opened a floating figure and a guard came in but the guard left as quickly as he came the floating figure came closer pulling down its hood. The boy had always known this would happen he had seen it happen to others before him but strangely a sense of calm washed over him as the floating figure moved towards him and suddenly it seemed as if something snapped in his head memories came flooding back of his lover caresses and soft spoken words.

Harry looked up at the dementor now standing above him he didn't want this to happen he didn't want a fate worse then death he tried to move back but was already againced the wall. A single tear slowly dripped down his cheek to drip off his chin.

One of the dementor's hands came forward and tipped Harry's head back. Black gaping mouth above him slowly descending. Harry closed his eyes hoping that one day he would be reunited with his beautiful silver dragon, his angle, his lover, his Draco.

Dracos POV

BOY-WHO-LIVED-INNOCENT

The article heading made a grin sweep across my face before lunging to my feet. It took me all of two second to get to where the boat to Azkaban docked. MY Harry was finally coming home. Harry could meet his daughter finally. Could finally know that Draco had been pregnant at the trial a huge grin spilt across Dracos face. I mean sure Harry and Elizabeth didn't know each other yet but the would and finally both Draco and Harry would have the family they had both so desperately craved. Draco looked up smiling at the stars. Finally he wouldn't be alone anymore.

.

.

.

.

Love it? Hate it? Did it make you cry I want to know review please


End file.
